


Needy, needy puppy

by EJBEisGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Draco Malfoy, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Draco gets a new puppy. Harry gets a new master.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Needy, needy puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouPF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/gifts).



> THANK U FOR GIVING ME THE PROMPTS MATE, this was fun to write. might give master/pet another go in the future!  
> anyway im going to ignore the still-need-to-be-updated fics of mine in favour of writing smut for a hot minute.  
> also harry isnt wearing his glasses but probably is wearing contacts or something- just in case it needs to be said for those that Need to know(i get it, i needed to know it as well lol)
> 
> enjoy <3

“Can you be good for me, pet?”

A whine, then a nod. Draco jerked the leash and Harry was barely able to catch himself from falling face first onto the carpet under his knees. 

“Use your words, puppy. Or are you so needy that you can’t even _speak_ anymore?”

Another whine. Draco raised his eyebrows at him. Harry’s voice was high and strained as he spoke. “Y-yes. Yes I can. _Please_. Please master.”

Draco sat down on his armchair, spread his legs, then pulled the leash. Harry followed the tug, the leather collar around his neck digging uncomfortably at the edges, and waited obediently with his hands behind his back and eyes wide, tongue lolling out and saliva dripping down his chin, panting. His master titled his head and brought the hand not holding the leash down to the buttons of his trousers. He popped them open as he spoke. “Then be a good puppy for your master, slut. Suck me off.”

Harry got to work, dipping his head down and mouthing at his master’s clothed cock. He looked up through his lashes at his master as he licked a long stripe along his length, then peppered kissed across the tip, his master’s smell overtaking him completely. Draco only tilted his head, unimpressed at his efforts. Though the way his eyes went half lidded and his pupils dilated gave away just how much he enjoyed it.

And he _did_ very much enjoy it. Draco loved the debauchery of the whole situation. His _puppy_ , sitting obediently between his legs and licking Draco- Harry’s _master_ \- like he couldn’t get enough of him, with his pretty eyes dark and wet and his pretty face flushed, sheen of sweat already covering his forehead and upper lip, naked and on display for Draco to see. All for him. _All_ for his _master_. 

But the licking went on for too long for his liking. He tugged the leash. Harry whined again. “You can do better than that, puppy. I know you can. _You_ know you can.”

Harry knew that, of course. He knew that if he put his mind to it he could get Draco’s prick down his throat in minutes. But the faint taste of him through his pants made Harry’s mouth water and his mind go fuzzy, his own prick already hard and aching from being pushed down on his knees and made to please his master. A puppy at the mercy of his master. He _knew_ that, but the need for his master to use him, scold him, was burning brighter than the need to be good.

Harry didn’t stop licking. He continued, staring into his master’s eyes with a provocative tilt of his lips around his cock, egging him to do something. To take control.

Draco felt his patience running thin. Today wasn’t a day where he wanted to take his time with this.

Draco wrapped the leash around his hand and pulled at it until Harry’s face was smushed against his crotch. Draco bucked his hips at the pulse of pleasure that came from it and Harry whined again. Draco spoke, low and dark, making Harry close his eyes from how overwhelmed it made him feel. How good it made him feel. “You’re not being the good little puppy you said you could be, pup. If you’re not going to do this yourself, then-” he gripped Harry by his hair, pulling his head back and wrenching a wrecked gasp from his puppy, his silver eyes focused on the bitten-red lips and tongue, “I am going to do it for you. Keep your mouth open, slut, and no complaining.”

And he did. Harry licked his lips and let his mouth fall open wide, just the tip of his tongue out, ready to be used however his master wanted. Draco let go of his hair and pulled his pants down enough to bring his cock out and point it towards Harry. “I’m wondering something, pet. Should I fuck your pretty little mouth fast and wreck your throat? Or should I do it nice and slow, and have you suck me like the desperate _bitch_ in heat that you clearly are?” With the leash he dragged Harry towards him, letting the head of his cock rest on his tongue. “Do you think you even deserve to be my toy, little puppy?”

Looking down at Harry, who was panting heavily and whining with every exhale, he decided to not have any mercy and waited for no answer. “But you don’t care what I do though, do you, pet? Because you’ll take whatever I give you, even if it hurts you. You pathetic, little, _desperate puppy_ -” and with a groan he pushed his cock inside the wet heat of Harry’s mouth and started thrusting right away.

He started with slow, shallow thrusts, letting Harry get used to it as best as he could. Once Harry started to encourage more- eyes fluttering shut, tongue moving greedily against the length in his mouth, harsh exhales leaving his mouth- he picked up his pace but never pushed to the back of his throat.

Harry felt like he was being teased- given enough to fill his mouth in a way that satisfied him, but still not enough. Never pushed until he was choking on it, until his air was being cut off, until it hurt. Until he would be begging to be abused. His master was taking his time with it, clearly enjoying every second spent inside his puppy’s mouth and loving the way his thighs shook and cock twitched. 

Harry was enjoying it as well. He had always loved the feeling of his master’s cock inside of his mouth. It felt _right_ , to have his mouth filled by it; to have his mouth be used by Draco however he desired. He craved it, and his master gave it to him. Gave everything he wanted- and needed- to his puppy.

His thrusts had continued to grow in intensity. Draco moved faster, he went deeper. He hit the back of Harry’s throat with every other thrust, and his puppy responded in kind, whining and leaning forward, tears sticking to his long, dark lashes. A particular hard and deep thrust had Harry gagging on it, a few tears spilling from his eyes, a moan escaping him.

Draco pulled out and pushed Harry back from his cock, but still keept him close with the leash. His puppy groaned and looked up at his master with pleading eyes. Draco laughed, just a bit mocking. “What is it, puppy? Do you like that?” A nod from his puppy. “Do you really want me to fuck your throat?” another nod, this one accompanied by a gulp of air and another tear down his cheek. Draco groaned. “If only you could see yourself, pup. Already hard, _gagging_ for me to fuck your mouth and destroy it. You’re full of surprises, pet.” 

Draco pushed himself up from the chair, spread his legs apart, and dragged Harry back to his cock, sliding back in. “I’ll fuck your mouth then, puppy. Just for you. Even if you don’t truly deserve it-”

He didn’t hold himself back after that. He fucked Harry’s mouth in earnest, not giving him a moment of rest, and let his arousal build up until he was panting himself and felt his own peak approach. He saw that Harry was in a similar position, his prick an angry hue of red and precum dripping down his length and onto the carpet, thighs shaking and stomach jumping with every thrust. 

Harry had moved his hands to Draco’s still-clothed thighs, and when Draco didn’t say anything about that he dug his fingers into his trousers and held onto dear life. He sucked along the length of it as best as he could and tried to move his tongue along the motions, but his senses were too overwhelmed for him to do much more than suck weakly and let his tears fall.

The wrecked sight of his puppy had Draco gasping. He tried to gain his wits back for a few moments; wanting to praise his pup. _Needing_ to tell Harry how wonderful and amazing he was for Draco and _only him_ -

“ _Merlin_ , you’re such a good puppy for me, do you know that Harry? Always ready to take my cock, always- _ah_ \- ready to be taken by me.” He moaned, shamelessly and deep, and he knew he was going to cum down his throat. Down _his puppy’s throat_ \- “You’re so good. _You’re so good, puppy, so fucking good_ -” then one, two, three thrusts more and Draco shoved his entire prick inside and stilled, Harry’s throat convulsing violently against the intrusion, and came with his puppy’s name on his lips and a low growl. Harry continued to gag and grip desperately at his master’s thighs, fingers digging into the fabric of his trousers and spit wetting it, eyes rolling back and hips humping into empty air.

When Draco pulled his cock out, now soft and entirely covered with saliva, Harry groaned and threw his head back, ignoring the uncomfortable pressure of his collar, his back arching. He was so close. _He was so close_. His voice was broken as he begged, “Please! Master- _master_ , please let me cum. I c-can’t- I can’t hold it any longer. Please.”

Draco let go of the leash and let it fall down, put his hands on the sides of Harry’s face and pulled until his puppy was looking up at him with glazed-over eyes. Draco smiled down at him, all teeth and edges, and pushed his socked foot against Harry’s dripping cock _hard_. Harry moaned. “Cum then, puppy. Cum for your master.” Draco said, and it was enough to push him over the edge.

With a thrust against the painful pressure against his cock Harry cried out _Thank you master_ in one breath and came hard over himself and the carpet. His body felt like it had been transmutated into jelly, strung out and snapping back in an instant, his legs barely able to hold him up. His knees ached. Draco crouched down in front of him and Harry fell into the open arms of his master.

“ _My puppy_ , you did so well. You were so good. You’re the best thing I could’ve ever wished for. You were such a good boy. You were such a good puppy, Harry. So good for me, darling.”

Harry smiled. Looked up at the soft, smiling face of his master and grinned shakily. “Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank for indulging me in this as well, by the way. _Thank you_ , master.”

Draco’s smile widened and he laughed. Soft and warm. “Well, it seems like you’re not the only one into this, you twat. This was really good. Let’s do this again some time.”

Harry hid his face into Draco’s shoulder and grinned. “Yeah. Let’s do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> dom draco and sub harry go brr


End file.
